


Welcome home

by Lilaccable



Series: Sikus - smut [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 10:00:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15192359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilaccable/pseuds/Lilaccable
Summary: I did this for a Tumblr blog, decided I wanted to share





	Welcome home

Markus's day was long, exhausted, he got in the bus back to his home, sitting with his hands in his lap. Markus was teaching this class how to paint, so he has paint on his fingers, in his nails, and up his arms. He yawned softly and small tears forms in his eyes, blinking them away and sighing lightly as he looked out the window, watching the trees go by and wondering what simon, his lover, has been doing all day. Normally he would have called and checked in but today's class was so busy, Markus was hardly free. He was kind of worried, but he was confident Simon  found things to do through the day.

The bus came to a stop down on his street, and he exited the vehicle and began to walk dow to the house Carl have him, the big home he shared with the love of his life, something Carl probably would've wanted. He sighed and kept walking until he came to the door slowly and yawn again before entering, and closing the door behind him. "Si, I'm home." he called, Si being Simons nickname he and Josh made up. He looked around and noticed it was quiet, normally Simon had music playing or you could hear the sink going off. Markus stepped forward before Simon came walking forward, his hips swaying and doing things to Markus as he made his way over. Markus noticed Simon was also in a lack tank top and very short and revealing shorts with rubber ducks on them. Markus's eyes widen as Simon set a hand on his chest and pushed him against the door, leaning close to the make and licking the shell of his ear slowly.

"Let mommy make daddy feel good.." He whispered and Markus whimpered, his hands clenched into a fist as Simon slowly squat down, his hands dragging from his shoulders, down his chest and to the waist of his pants, unbuttoning them and Markus was left breathless. "Fuck.." he mumbled, swallowing hard as he watched Simon work and slowly pulled them down a bit, moving his face up and kissing Markus outside his boxer briefs and he hissed at the contact, the boxer briefs suddenly very uncomfortable. Simon looked up at Markus and Markus could've sworn he saw a smirk on the boys face. Simon hooked his thumbs over the waist of the briefs and slowly pulled them over Markus's twitching cock, making his curse under his breath as the air came in contact. Simon didn't wait, quickly pulling the tip of him into his mouth but slowly, very slowly pulled him down into his throat. "Fuuuck- mm.." Markus gasped and leaned forward a bit, taking in a sharp inhale.

Simon, on his knees in front of Markus with his cock filling every inch of his mouth and occasionally pulled into his throat, making Markus gasp and groan. Markus was blessed. He reached down and tangled his fingers into Simons soft blonde hair, and gripped tightly every time he would pull Markus into his mouth. There was one problem. Simon was taking his time, Markus wanted him to drool, so he looked down and cleared his throat before talking. "Let daddy fuck mommy's mouth." He groaned and Simon looked up at him, pulling off of him and wiping his swollen lips with his fingers, "magic word?" he teased and Markus groaned louder. "Please let daddy fuck mommy's mouth." Simon smiled and took the tip back into his mouth. Markus sighed at the warmth that had returned and he gripped tightly on to Simons hair, holding him place as he moved his hips violently. Simon moaned and brought his hands up but Markus told him 'no' in a firm voice. Simon moaned again, voice creaking as he looked up at him. 

Markus kept going till he felt like he was in power again, pulling back from face fucking Simon with a pop and Simon gasped, leaning forward and holding his throat softly, clearing his it a little. "Go to the bedroom." Markus didn't ask, pulling himself back into his pants and helped Simon up, who was trembling with pleasure. They walked up the steps slowly, Markus staying by his side and his arm around his waist to support him. He gripped onto his hip and Simon let out a broken moan, very soft. They opened the door slowly and Markus stopped, letting go of Simon and giving his ass a slap. Simon gasp and looked back at Markus, who smirked back at him. He crawled on to the bed and laid on his back, his legs sitting up and he stared at Markus who stood by the bed and pulled himself out again, still hard. He bit his lips and grabbed the lube from the night stand and crawled on, sitting on his knees in front of Simon before leaning down and speading the others legs, sucking on his soft thighs and leaving marks everywhere. He thought they were beautiful. He thought Simon was beautiful. He looked up at Simon who had his eyes closed and was biting his knuckle. He watched him and ran his hands up his thighs slowly, gripping onto them and squeezing them. 

Simon moaned, shuddering and letting Markus continue, before he finally opened his eyes and looked at markus, who slowly smiled and stopped, lifting his hand and grabbing the lube. "Can I fuck your thighs, mommy? Please?" Simon blushed and nodded slowly, watching Markus move. He rubbed his thighs with the and kept doing that until he felt like it was enough before he moved closer and closer Simons legs. He locked his lips and pushed himself into the others thighs slowly, grunting lightly and Simon moaned softly, watching. Markus began to move his hips fast, inhaling deeply and groaning lightly, thinking impossible thoughts. The way Simons perfect chubby thighs fit around his cock made him moan, the warmth between them was unbelievable. He gasped and jolted forward as he came, his semen spreading and coating simons and he slowed down, slowly movng in between his thighs and Simon pulled his knuckle from his teeth and rubbed his finger in the cum before licking it off it. Markus groan and pulled from his thighs slowly, sitting back on his heels and relaxing before slowly getting up and grabbing a towel from the bathroom and came back, rubbing the cum from his body and Simon sat up and kissed him deeply, and Markus gladly kissed back. He pulled away for a second and watched the other male, "what made you want me that badly?" he smiled, and Simon smiled back. "I just missed you."


End file.
